Someday
by Dark-Angel-Amy
Summary: Amy se entera de algo que le destroza el alma y decide huir ... Shadow intenta detenerla y averiguar que es lo que ocurre pero un suceso que no ve venir no le permite hacer nada... Shadamy :D deje reviews!


_**Bueno aqui les traigo otra historia ( para los que siguen leyendo mi historia The Dark side of The Angel nose preocupen que la sigo escribiendo ;) ) . Sii es otro Shadamy! y bueno esta basado en la cancion Someday the nickelback o mas bien en el video el cual es uno de mis favoritos :DDD y en lo particular les recomiendo que lean esto escuchando la cancion le da mas sentido xD ya sabran por que cuando lo lean asi que disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Algun dia -(Someday -nickelback)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Una joven eriza rosa se encontraba en su departamento preparandose el desayuno tranquilamente mientras detras de ella se encontraba su amado erizo negro Shadow.<p>

Coloco todo sobre la mesa ; el jugo , la leche y la comida y luego tomo el periodico para darle una ojeada a la primera pagina de este , depronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Nooo!- comenzo a llorar con fuerza y grito con un gran dolor en su alma agarrandoze con fuerza el cabello y con frustracion mientras Shadow , el erizo negro de franjas negras y ojos carmesi , se mantenia cerca de la ventana observando confuso la reaccion de ella.

-Amy que pasa?- le cuestiono comenzandose a preocupar, pero no recibio respuesta alguna.

Arrojo el periodico sobre la mesa con fuerza derramando el vaso de leche que se encontraba en esta y corrio a su cuarto mientras Shadow la seguia frustrado en un vano intento de poder averiguar lo que ocurria. Que era lo que le ocurria a la joven eriza? Por que no lo queria escuchar?

La eriza rosa de nombre Amy saco una maleta y comenzo a recoger una muda de ropa , pero para que? Seguia cuestionandose Shadow.

-Amy nose que es lo que te esta pasando pero tranquilizate y escuchame!- Hablo Shadow intentando tranquilizarla y que le explicara lo que pasaba mientras ella continuaba recogiendo su ropa llorando sin parar.

Sentia un gran dolor en su alma que en su vida penso tener y un gran vacio comenzo a formarse en su ser.

-Nooo! Por que?- Gritaba con su voz quebrada sosteniendo una chaqueta de cuero en su mano.

Termino de empacar y cerro con fuerza la maleta mientras Shadow seguia viendola sin poder hacer nada para evitar que se fuera y aun confuso por la reaccion de Amy.

Shadow se sento en la silla de la mesa de comedor un poco desanimado con sus codos recostados de la mesa y con sus manos en la cabeza. Depronto Amy se le detuvo enfrente pisando los restos de la leche en el suelo y volvio a mirar aquel periodico que se encontraba tirado en la mesa con dolor mientras mas lagrimas se echaban a correr , Shadow seguia sin entender por que ella se iba y lo dejaba y mas en ese estado. Amy agarro las llaves de su camioneta y salio del departamento cerrando la puerta con fuerza dejando varias marcas de pisadas en el suelo por la leche.

Shadow se puso de pie enfrente de la mesa pisando la leche y caminando en direccion a la puerta para ir tras Amy sin dejar rastro alguno.

Amy bajo por las escaleras con mucha rapidez ignorando que estaba en un desimo piso y que se podria cansar con facilidad , pero en esos momentos nada le importaba solo queria salir de ese lugar que la llenaban de recuerdos y que hacian que su vacio se sintiera mucho mas grande.

Coloco su maleta en la parte trasera de su camioneta su se sento frente al guia mientras Shadow llegaba y se colocaba enfrente de su camioneta y mirandola con algo de tristeza.

-Nooo! Nooo! Nooo! Esto no esta pasando!- gritaba Amy dentro de la camioneta golpeando el guia con fuera y llorando con mas intensidad.

Shadow sabia que en su estado podria hacer una locura y no podia permitirle que se fuera ademas de que queria una explicacion.

-Amy! Basta ya! Abreme la puerta !- le gritaba enojado.

-Noo por que?- continuaba lamentandose Amy mientras colocaba las llaves en su lugar para encender el vehiculo.

-Amy ya! Détente porfavor me estas asustando , vamos a hablar…-Shadow le pedia casi en tono de suplica pero Amy seguia sin escucharlo.-Amy no hagas esto!- comenzo a golpear el cristal mientras la camioneta se comenzaba a mover.

Amy acelero la camioneta mientras Shadow le daba golpes al vehiculo para que lo detuviera hasta que quedo atras de este.

-Maldicion! Amy!- maldijo en medio de la calle corriendo detras de la camioneta.

Mientras Amy conducia acomodo el retrovisor del para poder visualizar quien estaba tras ella pero no se reflejo nada , solo la calle de su departamento que dejaba atras.

-Nooo Amy!- continuaba llamandola Shadow mientras corria con todas sus fuerzas en medio de la calle tras de ella.

La siguio hasta que llego a un cruce de peatones donde se le adelanto por mucho y se detuvo frustrado recobrando el aliento.

-Rayos! no puede ser!- dijo alzando sus brazos y colocando sus manos en la cabeza mirando levemente hacia arriba aunque con los ojos cerrados, pero luego continuo corriendo en una direccion para tomar un atajo y poder alcanzarla.

Corrio por una gran avenida adentrandose en un callejon mientras Amy continuaba conduciendo sin rumbo destrozada por dentro.

Alfin logro divisar la camioneta de Amy despues de un largo rato corriendo por la ciudad intentando detenerla y continuo detras de ella alcanzandola poco a poco .

Amy estaba conduciendo sin prestarle atension a nada , no le importaba ya lo que pasara o dejara de pasar, para ella su vida habia acabado. Al no prestar atencion al conducir se paso una luz roja por la cual atravezo un camion de basura el cual se estrello con gran fuerza contra la camioneta de Amy destrozando todos y cada uno de los cristales de esta casi pasandole por ensima y dejandola como una lata de refresco triturada frenando de golpe.

Shadow se detuvo en estado de shock. Eso no podia estar pasando , su amada Amy se encontraba en esa camioneta que acababa de ser practicamente aplastada por aquel camion y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, se sentia inutil contemplando aquella debastadora escena mientras se podia notar como la gente curiosa y alavez con cara de preocupacion y consternacion se acercaron al lugar.

Una lagrima corrio por su mejilla y una gran tristeza e impotencia se apoderaron de su ser acercandose mas y mas mientras se iba acercando al lugar del choque peor se sentia.

Depronto una luz brillante aparecio entre la multitud y poco a poco comenzo a aparecer una silueta que para el era muy familiar , era Amy estaba sonriendo y se le notaba feliz mientras caminaba hacia el para darle un calido abrazo el cual el correspondio con fuerza mientras una inmenza paz llegaba a su ser.

Se separaron un poco y se vieron a los ojos , Shadow todavia tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas aunque tenia una sonrisa en su rostro , mientras que Amy se le notaba muy feliz y tranquila feliz de estar con su amado. Juntaron sus frentes y se dieron un calido beso en los labios comenzando a desaparecer de aquel lugar dejando atras a la multitud junto al lugar de accidente.

En un lugar cerca del accidente se encontraba un periodico en una vitrina , ese mismo que Amy habia leido aquella mañana y en la cual la primera plana llebaba como titulo esto:

"_Erizo negro de nombre Shadow The Hedgehog muere en el ARK como un gran heroe defendiendo al planeta Tierra"_

**_Fin!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Diganme la verdad lloraron :') hahaah xD yo en lo particular si se me hizo un taco mientras la escribia y me iba imaginando las escenas en especial la ultima que le da sentido a toda la historia , ahora me entenderan cuando no quise dar muchos detalles hahaha pero bueno espero les haya gustadoo y que me lo dejen saber no sean egoistas y compartan sus emociones cnmigo -.- asi que solo les pido que dejen reviews! y ya nos volveremos a leer en mi otro fanfic Dark side of the angel! chaito y y y ya les dije compartan conmigo sus emociones xD ( quiere decir que dejen reviews .) bye! :))<em>**


End file.
